


Wet It Up

by JayWrites



Series: Love, Hurt, & Misery: One Shots [3]
Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Smut, Sub!Tom, as far as the eye can see, dom!Tom, prolly not the smuttiest smut to ever smut but eh, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-27
Updated: 2014-08-27
Packaged: 2018-02-15 01:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie "helps" Tom with his ALS Ice Bucket Challenge and he thanks her the only way he knows how.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet It Up

**Author's Note:**

> Tom, wet, in that white shirt is gonna be the death of me. Fuck him for it tbh. 
> 
> Also, since the challenge was for a good cause donate if you can: http://www.als-ny.org/

“That’s not gonna be cold enough,” Cassie said staring at the bucket of water that Tom had just filled with a bag of ice.

“What are you talking about?” Tom put his fingertips in the water and shuddered at the cold. “See? It’s plenty cold.”

Cassie dipped her fingertips in the water and shrugged. “Meh. It’s not cold enough. You need to freeze it or let it sit for a while. Get the actual chill effect.”

“Why are you trying to give me hypothermia, Cas?”

“It’s for a good cause, Thomas. Either do it right or don’t do it all.” Tom rolled his eyes and walked toward his bedroom. “Where are you going?”

“To change.”

“What’s wrong with what you have on now?” He was wearing his usual sweats that he loved to workout in—he had just came back from training not forty minutes ago before he saw the video of Nathan Fillion nominating him for the ALS Ice Bucket Challenge.

“It’s not…right…for the challenge.”

Cassie raised an eyebrow before turning to Tom’s assistant, Donald, and telling him to add the second bag of ice with a wink. She followed Tom into his bedroom and saw him changing into a pair of basketball shorts. “The hell are you doing?” Tom answered her with a wink. She sighed and sat on the bed. She smiled at the way the shorts clung to him; displaying a certain part of his anatomy that she loved. “Tom, baby, you gotta start wearing drawers one of these days. You’re gonna poke somebody’s eye out.” Tom gave his signature laugh before removing his sweatshirt. Cassie let out an audible “mmmm” at the sight. Those goddamn V lines. She couldn’t resist running her hands over them.

Tom let out at slight chuckle at her touch. “Cassie, stop. I’m trying to change.”

“Who’s stopping you? Wait? Are you really gonna wear a white top?”

“Yeah,” he answered with another wink.

Cassie laughed. “You are such a goddamn hoe.”

“What?”

“You heard me. You. Are. A. Hoe. A cruel one at that. Trying to kill all your fans. I don’t know why they bother with your ass.”

Tom pulled her into a hug. “They love me just like you do.”

“Nah, son. There ain’t no proof of that.”

He kissed her neck and she tried not to moan at the feeling. “Liar! You love me. And my hoe ass.” Cassie threw her head back in a laugh.

—————

Cassie stood near the fence, towel in her hand, stifling a laugh at Tom’s face when his assistant threw the extremely cold bucket of water on him. He looked as if his soul had temporarily left his body, went to heaven to high five Tupac and Jesus, before returning to him. Tom shook his assistant’s hand and dismissed him for the rest of the day. He shivered. “Wow. That was colder than I expected. Jesus!”

“Yeah…,” Cassie said gingerly while handing him the towel. He immediately began to dry his head off with it. “Um…See what had happened was…I told Donald to add another bag of ice to the water.”

Tom brought the towel down from his face. “You what?”

“I-in my defense…I didn’t know you were gonna add _another_ bucket of ice to the water.”

Tom slowly marched up to her. “Uh-huh…”

Cassie backed away. “B-but…the good news is…it looked great. Bet ALS is going to get thousands if not millions of dollars from your video alone.”

Tom continued to walk towards her. “Uh-huh…”

“And r-really…isn’t that what all this is about? So you can’t get mad at me.” She backed up into the fence. _Fuck…_

“Now, Cas,” Tom said his voice low. “I’m not mad. I just want a hug.” He extended his arms and she ran from him. She had already taken the challenge and was not in a hurry to get cold and wet again anytime soon. Without missing a beat, Tom chased after her. Against anybody else, Cassie would be a fast runner but against Tom and his long legs…

He caught her easily. She tried to wiggle out of his grasp. “Tom, I’m sorry. Let me go, please!”

“Not until you’re punished.”

“You already got me wet. What else…” She was cut off by Tom dragging her towards the hose. “No! Tom! I swear to God if you hose me, boy…”

“It would be nicer than you deserve.” He picked up the hose and, in doing so, lost his grip on Cassie. She put her hands up in protest as he turned on the faucet.

“Tom, you gotta be really smart here for a second, okay? Fuck revenge. What did I tell you long ago when we first started dating?”

Tom scrunched up his face while he tried to recall. “‘If you come in my eye, I’ll kill you’?”

“Okay. What’s the _second_ thing I told you?” Tom shrugged his shoulders. Regardless of what she said then or now, he was going to spray her. His mind was set on it. “I told you ‘you never fuck with a black girl’s hair.’ I just washed it yesterday. You gon fuck up my shit and I’m gonna be so…” A rush of water to her face cut her off. She wiped her eyes. “Tom…I swear I’ll…” He sprayed her again this time covering her from head to toe. “You son of a bitch. I am going to kill you.”

Tom made a face that showed he was neither concerned nor scared of her threat. He lifted the hose with one hand and did a beckoning motion with the other. “Bring it, shorty!” Cassie grabbed the empty bucket that was used to dump ice water on Tom and charged toward him. She used the bucket to collect any water that he sprayed at her and throw it back at him. How wonderfully silly they looked—two adults having a water fight like they were children. They ran and tossed water back and forward for over twenty minutes. Somehow in the fight, Cassie had gotten hold of the hose. She stalked towards him; his hands were up in protest.

“What. Did. I. Tell. You,” she said between steps. “‘Never fuck with a black girl’s hair.’ Say ‘uncle’ and I’ll forgive you.”

“Uncle,” Tom said in defeat.

Cassie took the opportunity to admire Tom’s body. Damn, he looked fine. That white shirt clung to his chest for dear life and those shorts refused to hide what God blessed him with. She bit her lip. “Take off your clothes.”

“What?”

She lifted up the hose. “You heard me, boy. Strip.”

“Cassie, we’re outside. The neighbors…” She sprayed him in the face.

“I didn’t tell you to talk. I told you to get naked. You do what I say…or you get the hose again.” Tom sighed and peeled off his shirt. Cassie smiled as if she never seen him in the nude before. “Pants,” she demanded. Tom pulled his shorts down and immediately covered himself with both hands. “Really? _Now_ you wanna play shy?”

“Well…the water’s pretty cold, Cas.” She sprayed him in the face and he lifted his hands in an attempt to protect himself.

She looked at his dick, tilted her head and smiled. “That’s more like it. Now get over here and undress me.” He did as he was told and stripped off her tank and shorts. He then removed her bra and panties. Tom bit his lip at the sight of her. He wanted nothing more than to kiss every inch of that dark brown skin. “Get on your knees.” Tom bowed down in front of her and licked his lips in anticipation. He looked up at her for his next command. “Well, what are you waiting for, Thomas? Eat it.”

Without hesitation, Tom lifted her leg over his shoulder and began lapping at her pussy. Cassie grabbed the hair on top of his head. It was still too wet to get a solid grip but she didn’t care. She bucked her hips into the rhythm of his tongue. He sucked her clit and she shuddered at the sensation. He only stopped sucking to pump two of his incredibly long fingers into her causing even more of her juices to fall down. He moaned against her pussy as he continued to lick her. Cassie’s toes curled and her body shook in quick sporadic bursts as she came. She nearly fell over exhausted but Tom held her tight. He lowered her gently to the ground before wiping his mouth. He leaned over and kissed her. She moaned at the taste of her on his tongue.

“Spread your legs, darling.” Now it was her turn to obey. Cassie spread her legs fully exposing herself to him. He stroked his erect cock. “Do you want this?” Cassie bit her lip and nodded. “Open your mouth. Do you want this cock inside you?”

“Yes.”

“What do you want me to do to you?”

“I-I want you to fuck me like there’s no tomorrow. I want to come so hard that I don’t feel my legs for hours.” Tom smirked.

“Very well then…” He brought her knees up to her chest. “If you insist, my dear.” He slowly slipped into her. His eyes were steady on her face as her lips parted slightly at him filling her inch by inch. He pulled out of her slowly before stroking back into her at the same pace. He repeated this action a few more times.

“Thomas, please…,” Cassie whined. That was what he was waiting for. For her to truly beg him. He slammed into her. She gasped at the sudden movement. “Oh, god, yes…”

He continued to stroke into her fast. “Don’t you fucking come until I tell you to, got it?”

“Y-y-yes….” He brought a hand to her throat as he continued to slam into her. Cassie grabbed his wrist signaling for him to squeeze slightly harder; she moaned when he did.

“You love this cock?” Cassie moaned and nodded. “Louder! I want the neighbors to hear you.”

“Yes,” she hoarsely screamed out.

“Yes, what?”

“Y-yes I love your cock!”

“Who’s cock? Say it. Say my name.”

“T-Tom…,” she whispered. She clutched at the grass. She wanted to come so badly.

He stroked into her harder. “Say it louder! Say my name!”

“T-Tom!”

“Say my name!”

“Tom!”

“Say. My. Name!” Cassie opened her mouth but instead nonsensical gibberish flew out. Tom laughed. He loved knowing that he could make her lose herself like that. But it wasn’t enough. She hadn’t lost herself completely. He reached over and rubbed her clit furiously. “Come for me, darling. Come.” Cassie’s ripped out pieces of the grass she was grabbing while her body jerked. She came so hard that the clear liquid forced him out of her. Tom smiled. That’s what he wanted. “Good girl.” He quickly slammed back into her and stroked a few more times before drawing his own orgasm.

He rolled off of her and lay down next to her in the grass. Cassie put her head on his chest and closed her eyes. Tom kissed her forehead and stroked her arm. She laughed lightly while absentmindedly running her fingers down his chest and abs. “Damn, boy,” she managed to breathe out while licking her lips. “If fucking was an Olympic sport…you’d get the gold.”  Tom threw his head back and laughed.


End file.
